DBS019
Dragon Ball Super Episode Guide List is the nineteenth episode of the Dragon Ball Super anime. Summary In Hell's depths, the Fairies are tormenting someone with their optimism which turns out to be Freeza, who is locked in a cocoon hung on the tree. On Sorbet's spaceship, a soldier reports that their first, second and third battalions have being annihilated, reducing their army by 60%. Sorbet realizes that the only option they have is to resurrect Freeza. Tagoma questions if Freeza's revival will make a difference, to which Sorbet reminds Tagoma that Freeza's heartless personality made people fear him which allowed him to rule the majority of the universe, concluding that Freeza's revival will revive their army to full power. Seeing as they are unable to locate the Nameccians home world, Sorbet decides that he will go to Earth to find the Dragon Balls along with Tagoma. On planet Beerus, Gokū and Vegeta continue sparing with Whis. After a while, Whis stops them. Whis notes that Gokū and Vegeta are better than compared to earlier on but they are still not fast enough as he managed to sign their clothes, which surprises the Saiyan duo. Whis tells Vegeta that he is a genius at fighting but Gokū is still one step ahead of him and the reason for that is because he is constantly tensed and thinks too much which limits his full potential; Whis advises Vegeta to relax in order to stay calm, like Gokū. However, Whis notes that Gokū being too relaxed is also a problem and demonstrates that by hitting Gokū without him realizing it while noting that his overconfidence is also a problem. Whis advises Gokū that his confidence and being too relaxed will make him carefree and thus will cause him to be caught off guard most of the time. Whis tells the Saiyan duo that they will increase the pace of the training now. Back on Earth, Piccolo is babysitting Pan. Soon, Gohan and Videl return from shopping. Suddenly, Piccolo senses a disturbance and wonders what it is. Meanwhile in a cave, the Pilaf Gang has found the last Dragon Ball. However, Sorbet and Tagoma appear before the Pilaf Gang, threatening them to hand over the Dragon Balls. Outside the cave, the Pilaf Gang prepare to summon Shenron; Shū and Mai admit that they don't want to give their wishes away after going through so much trouble, but Pilaf begrudgingly accepts that they don't have a choice in the matter. With the Dragon Ball gathered together. Pilaf summons Shenron and the mighty green dragon appears. Sorbet wishes for Freeza to be resurrected. However, Shenron notes that while the wish is possible, Freeza's body was cut to pieces a long time ago and it would be meaningless to bring back Freeza's soul to a destroyed body. Tagoma informs Sorbet that their Medical Machine can regenerate Freeza's cut up body back to normal. Sorbet tells Shenron to resurrect Freeza even if he is in pieces; Shenron relents and grants Sorbet's wish. Freeza's cut up body appears before Sorbet and Tagoma. Shenron asks for his next two wishes; Sorbet wonders if he should revive Freeza's father as well. Suddenly, Shū wishes for one million zeni and Mai wishes for the world's best ice cream. Shenron grants the two wishes and disappears along with the Dragon Balls dispersing accros the Earth. Sorbet is annoyed that the Pilaf Gang used his two remaining wishes, but Tagama informs Sorbet that they should leave with Freeza's body before the Saiyans arrive; Sorbet and Tagoma put Freeza's cut up body in the spaceship and leave Earth. The Pilaf Gang decide to celebrate by having a feast after eating Mai's ice cream. With the sky returned to normal, Piccolo senses that something is amiss. On the spaceship, Sorbet puts Freeza's cut up body into a Medical Machine. While waiting for Freeza to revive, Tagoma questions again if Freeza's revival is necessary, to which Sorbet scolds Tagoma for doubting him, telling him again that Freeza's might will revive their army as well. Suddenly, Freeza's body is almost finished regenerating; the power emanating from Freeza's regenerating body causes the soldiers' scouters to malfunction along with many other machinery on the ship. The regeneration process completes and Freeza bursts from his tank, revived and fully rejuvenated; at the same time, Gokū senses something bad and wonders if it the atmosphere. Freeza realizes that he has been resurrected and smiles wickedly. Credits References Category:Dragon Ball Super Episodes